For example, in the case of manipulating an electrical apparatus attached to a hinged door, a power supply cable may be provided to extend between a door main body and a door frame portion. A metal fitting is commercially available, which allows the cable to extend between surfaces of the door main body and the door frame portion on which hinges are attached. However, in a case where such a metal fitting is used, a certain length or more of the cable between the door main body and the door frame portion needs to be secured. In this case, when the door main body is opened, the cable exposed from between the door main body and the door frame portion becomes large in length. When the cable exposed from between the door main body and the door frame portion is large in length, there is a problem that, for example, the cable tends to be damaged by a human act.
According to PTL 1, for the purpose of providing an electric wire (10) between a door (3) and a door frame (4) and protecting the electric wire, proposed is a power supply metal fitting including a connecting body (1) having one end which slides on an upper end edge of the door and the other end fixed to the door frame, the electric wire being inserted through the connecting body (1). According to this configuration, since the electric wire comes out from the upper end edge of the door, the electric wire is exposed little.